Various catheters have been provided for endocardial mapping and ablation. Such catheters are generally formed from an elongated hollow flexible tubular body having at least one lumen extending through the length thereof. Often, such catheters have a plurality of electrodes spaced along a surface thereof. In the past, such electrodes have generally been adhesively adhered to the catheter body. The procedures for adhering ring electrodes to the catheter body have heretofore been time consuming and have required a high degree of skill on the part of the assembler of such catheters. Also, adhesive often becomes applied to the electrode ring surface thereby reducing the electrically conductive usable sensing area. Thus, a need has existed for improved catheters containing ring electrodes and methods for producing the same.